1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply apparatus, a liquid container, and the like.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are a known type of liquid injection apparatus. Typically, Inkjet printers print on recording media such as paper by injecting ink onto the recording media from a recording head. In order to stably supply ink to the recording head of such printers, a configuration in which an external ink supply apparatus (liquid supply apparatus) is connected to the printer is known (see, for example, JP-A-2009-202346).
The external ink supply apparatus recited in JP-A-2009-202346 has an ink supply tube (exemplary liquid inlet portion) connected to a connection portion (exemplary liquid outlet portion) of an ink bag. Ink inside the ink bag is supplied to the printer from the connection portion via the ink supply tube. In the external ink supply apparatus, the connection portion to which the ink supply tube is connected is located on the lower side of the ink bag in the vertical direction. The connection portion of the ink bag is thus difficult to see when replacing the ink bag, for example. Thus, there is a problem with known liquid supply apparatuses in that it is difficult to attach and detach the liquid inlet portion to and from the liquid outlet portion.